1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color restoration method, and more specifically, to a method for restoring faded pictures or film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost everyone has old photographs of their parents, their grandparents, or of their childhood. When it comes to aging, photos fade in many different ways. In general, the aged photos often take a yellowish color, and the negatives also tend to have a reddish tone with time. As there are various considerable causes of fading, precious color photographic originals should be kept under safe conditions whenever possible. Keeping photographs and film in dark places with a low temperature and low moisture can help slow the effects of aging, but cannot entirely prevent them.